Torneio de fanfics: E se eu fosse você
by Seki Lovers
Summary: Yeah, nosso primeiro concurso de fanfics. Esperamos que gostem e participem, claro! Summary na "fic"


**Torneio de fanfics **

**Tema: filme E se eu fosse você**

**

* * *

  
**

Boa tarde pessoas alegres e saltitantes (?)

Aqui quem fala é a **Sousei Seki** juntamente com minha florzinha dos campos rupestres (?), **a Suisei Seki**.  
E viemos trazer mais um concurso de Fanfics, com o filme E se eu fosse você.

Pra quem não sabe, esse filme retrata a troca de mentes(?), ou seja, a personagem de Tony Ramos troca de mente com a personagem de Glória Pires, podemos chamar também de troca de sexos n_n

* * *

Agora, sou eu, a **Suisei Sek**i que ficara encarregada pela parte pela parte animadora, desu!

Os prêmios, desu! o/  
Para os cinco primeiros colocados haverá prêmios, desu. (agora decidimos as premiações,)

Para o **primeiro** colocado, uma trilogia, ou seja, uma Fanfic de três capítulos, casal e gênero a escolha, desu.

O **segundo**, uma oneshot com casal e gênero a escolha, desu.

**Terceiro **colocado ganhará três drabbles, com casal/personagem a escolha, desu

O **quarto** ganhará dois drabbles, com casal/personagem que preferir, desu

E o **quinto** colocado ganhará um drabble, com casal/personagem a escolha, desu!

* * *

**.:REGRAS:.**

Partezinha chata, mas precisamos dela, certo?  
As regras serão ditas por mim (Sousei) e explicadas pela Suisei

**1º Nada de Yaoi ou Yuri** _(Qual a graça de uma mulher, que já sabe o como é difícil ser desse sexo, trocar com outra? E um homem, que já sabe como funciona as coisas desse sexo, trocar com outro, desu?)_

**2º Apenas os cinco primeiros colocados ganharão prêmios**_. (__Imagina só se tivermos que dar Fan Fics pra todos que entrarem em todos os torneios que lançarmos?! Vamos escrever até dentro dos tumulos, desu!)_

**3º A avaliação será feita apenas por nós** _(__Não estamos aceitando novos sócios, desu! Por isso, não precisa pedir e evite levar um "não", desu.__)_

**4º Não haverá preferências. Mesmo se gostarmos vocês, não mudaremos nosso resultado. **_(__Essa regra é fundamental, desu. É obvio que seremos imparciais. Também não venha puxar nosso saco, não lhe renderá pontos, desu!__)_

**5º Para quem, após ler tudo, resolver aceitar, lembrem-se que terão que mandar uma review para cá, se inscrevendo, sendo diretos **_(__Sem enrolação, eu to explicando tudo, desu! Procurem não furar o prazo, e não errar, se não dança, desu!__)_

**6º Terão uma semana inteira para inscreverem-se. **_(__Uma semana é tempo pra caramba, desu! Em uma semana toda dá tempo de sobra pra pensar em cada acento de sua ficha de inscrição, desu, uma semana e não mais, desu.__)_

**7º Após essa semana, nós deixaremos uma semana para vocês escreverem. **_**(**__A mesma coisa, desu. Dá tempo de sobra pra vocês confirmarem ou desistirem. Nós somos boazinhas, desu.__**)**_

**8º Quem não se inscrever por review, não participa, e se você não postar a Fan Fic, tem um dia para dar uma boa justificativa, ou será desclassificado. **_(A inscrição é a parte mais fundamental, sem ficha, sem participação. E depois do devido tempo de postagem expirar, você tem um dia pra se explicar (pra verem como somos legais, desu), ou sairá do torneio.)_

**9º É aconselhável deixar esta página na ****lista de alerta**_(__Não aceitaremos "Eu não sabia que vocês postaram" como desculpa, nem "Esqueci de colocar em alerta", estejam avisados, desu!__)_

**10º Aqueles que forem inscritos legalmente aparecerão no segundo capítulo. **_(__Vocês tem que saber se estão dentro de algum modo, né, desu?__)_

**11º É terminantemente proibido plagiar, faça isso e iremos denunciá-lo. **_(__Plagio, além de uma coisa chata, é desnecessário. Se você não vi fazer sua própria Fic, nem entre no concurso. Nós iremos ler todinhas, então nem pense nisso, desu!__)_

**12º NADA de abreviações, miguxês, emês e seus derivados**_**. **__(__Errar é humano, abreviar é preguiça, desu!_)

**13º A fic deverá ser BASEADA e NÃO copiada do filme. **_(__O filme tem um tema bem amplo, não precisa ser igual ao que acontece pra ser baseado nele, desu.__)_

**14º Nada**** de falta de educação com nós ou conteúdo explícito **_(Esse é um torneio de família (?), respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta, desu.)_

**15º E por fim, não deixe nada em branco na ficha e todas as regras devem ser aceitas. **_(__A ficha tem as informações que precisamos, e as regras, além de terem dado trabalho, foram criadas pra serem seguidas, desu. Caso contrario, vc é desclassificado, desu.__)_

_

* * *

  
_

Antes que esqueçamos, aqui está a ficha que deverá ser mandada na review:

Nome no :

Nome da fic:

Shipper:

Gênero:

Aceita todas as regras? ( ) Sim ( ) Não

* * *

**Sousei:** Bom, por hora é somente(?) isso pessoas. Esperaremos Fichas.

Nos vemos no dia 17/01/2009

**Suisei:** Não seja fria Sousei Seki, desu!

**Sousei:** ?

**Suisei:** Boa Sorte a todos, minna! Agradecemos por abrir essa jenelinha mesmo não sendo uma Fan Fic, e kissus, desu!

**Sousei:** Você não existe e.e

**Suisei:** Sayonara, desu!


End file.
